Dragón Fairy
by Hereje Olvidado
Summary: A partir de ahora aquí subiré los capítulos de esta historia dejando atrás mi antigua cuenta leyenda urbana.


Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Fairy Tail tampoco de Dragon Ball Z, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 5: Un nuevo mundo, Fairy Tail?.

Minutos antes que ocurriera el gran temblor.

''**ARMADURA DEL CIELO'' ** Erza uso su magia de re-equip para convocar una de sus armaduras poderosas, haciendo girar varias espadas en círculo alrededor de ella, lista para derrotar de una vez por todas a todos los adversarios frente a ella ''ya es hora de terminar con esto, no dejare que se salgan con la suya'' las espadas que Erza controlaba empezaron a aumentar su velocidad de rotación, ''esa mujer, Erza, creo que ya escuche ese nombre'' uno de los integrantes de Eisenwald murmuraba mientras miraba fijamente a Erza, ''vamos Erza!'' grito Happy, ''Erza?'' se volvió a preguntar el integrante que miraba fijamente a Erza, hasta que de un momento a otro quedo frío como el hielo ya había recordado ese nombre ''ella…ella…esa mujer es…Titania'' grito el horrorizado al instante en que Erza ataco ''**RUEDA CELESTIAL'' **y solo en segundos Erza derroto a todos los adversarios que tenía frente a ella, ''increíble, Erza es genial! Creo que me enamore'' gritaba Luci mientras Erza descendía y ese sujeto que la miraba fijamente salió corriendo al instante por miedo a ella, ''ahora solo falta que Gohan se encargue de Erigor''.

Gray tampoco se quedaba atrás en la acción, ya que había derrotado a varios pero aún se encontraba luchando con uno que era un poco problemático, ''nadie puede escapar de mi URUMI'' grito su oponente lanzando lo que parecía ser una especie de cinta negra hacia Gray ''**ICE MAKE ESCUDO DE HIELO'' **Gray se defendió con su poderoso escudo ''pero qué?'' un poco asustado de Gray se quejó ese hombre ''ustedes Fairy Tail, lamentaran meterse en los planes de Eisenwald'' grito este lanzando de nuevo su ataque, ''dices que nos metemos en sus planes, pues piensas que no lo haremos, como dijo Gohan, quienes se creen ustedes miembros de ''Eisenwald'' para jugar con la vida de las personas'' en ese momento Gray prepara un gran ataque ''no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya'' un circulo color azul (o blanco) apareció frente a Gray al momento en que este junto sus puños ''**ICE MAKE PUÑO DE HIELO'' **grito él golpeando a su adversario con grandes puños que salieron del suelo, su oponente al instante quedo fuera de combate ''una última cosa'' menciono Gray con una mirada de pocos amigos ''jamás te burles de Fairy Tail''.

''**PUÑO DE HIERO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO'' **grito Natsu lanzando su potente ataque hacia Kageyama, pero con su magia de sombras el evitaba todos los golpes, Natsu no podía darle ningún golpe por culpa de eso ''(risas) es que no te das cuenta que nunca me derrotaras?'' reía Kageyama solo haciendo enojar aún más a Natsu ''ya cierra la boca, todos ustedes son unos cobardes, no quieren esforzarse e intentar ser un gremio legal, así que por su debilidad harán daño a los inocentes'' gritó Natsu dejando en silencio a Kageyama, ''_nuestra debilidad?, somos débiles Erigor?''_ pensaba este hasta que truenos hicieron eco en los cielos ''otra vez los truenos?'' se preguntó Kageyama, ''te tengo!'' grito Natsu dando un potente golpe dirigido al abdomen de Kageyama ''**PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO'' **Natsu pudo conectar ese poderoso golpe a Kageyama mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared ''esto es el espíritu de Fairy Tail, siempre hacemos lo correcto'' exclamo Natsu, ''aunque siempre destruyen varias cosas en el proceso'' le siguió Happy, el grupo de Fairy Tail estaba casi reunido, solo faltaba Gohan que seguía peleando con Erigor.

''Creo que ya acabamos'' comento Erza.

''Así es incluso yo derrote a bastantes!'' una feliz Luci saltaba de alegría.

''Entonces esto terminará cuando Erigor sea eliminado'' menciono Gray.

''Que envidia, yo quería hacerme cargo de ese tipo'' se quejó Natsu, hasta que un gran temblor se produjo en el lugar, ''que fue eso?'' grito una asustada Luci, ''vamos a ver qué sucede afuera'' ordeno Erza, el grupo se asomó por el agujero que Gohan había dejado y quedaron shockeados al ver una fuerte corriente de viento que rodeaba la estación, ''demonios esto debe ser obra de Erigor, Gohan ya acabalo de una vez!'' grito Natsu al momento que un temblor aún más fuerte se produjo y una luz en el cielo ilumino toda la ciudad (o pueblo no recuerdo bien que era).

Gohan observaba con lágrimas en los ojos hacia el agujero en el cielo, de donde una figura salió y caía hacia la estación. ''PAPÁ?'' fue lo que el en medio del llanto empezó a murmurar, Gohan estaba inmóvil, parecía como si ver a su padre lo dejo en shock, muy en el fondo él pensaba que tal vez ya no lo volvería a ver, Erigor aprovecho que Gohan miraba el extraño agujero en el cielo ''no sé qué demonios es eso, pero es mi oportunidad de escapar'' y Erigor escapo volando con la flauta en mano ''todos esos viejos, al fin pagaran, Eisenwald se vengara!'' murmuro Erigor mientras se alejaba.

Goku a duras penas abrió sus ojos, mirando un paisaje que se parecía bastante a la tierra, pero le parecía extraño que todo esté en orden ''que es…esto…la tierra…donde…'' pero se encontraba en tan mal estado que perdió la conciencia ''Gohan'' el nombre de su amado hijo fue lo único que menciono antes de que la vista se le nublara y perdiera la consciencia, Goku finalmente se estrelló contra la estación, entrando a través del techo al lugar donde se encontraba el grupo Fairy Tail.

''Que es eso?'' grito una sorprendida Luci.

''Es una persona, Erigor lo habrá mandado a volar?'' supuso Erza.

''No lo creo, crees que Gohan dejaría que alguien salga herido'' exclamo Gray.

''No creen que se parece a Gohan'' comento Natsu callando al grupo, ''aye, esto es extraño'' menciono Happy (a partir de aquí pueden escuchar Fairy Tail Shukumei, una de las melodías de Fairy tail, sería para dar algo triste a esta parte), ''pero está muy herido debemos hacer algo'' una muy asustada Luci grito a todo pulmón al ver el tan mal estado, ''do…donde…estoy'' Goku a duras penas murmuraba mientras que la sangre no paraba de emanar de todas esas heridas que él tenía en ese momento, ''pero cómo es posible que aun pueda estar consciente con todas esas heridas?'' comentó Gray, ''debe ser alguien fuerte'' exclamo Natsu, por otro lado Gohan vio a su padre estrellarse contra la estación, tardo unos minutos antes de volver en sí ''papá! Grito el volando a toda velocidad, atravesando la gran ventisca y llegando donde ese encontraban todos, ''oye Gohan, debemos ayudar a este hombre'' menciono Erza, ''así es tiene demasiadas heridas'' finalizo Luci, pero Gohan parecía no prestarle atención a nadie en allí, ''papá puedes oírme'' decía el con lágrimas en los ojos, al decir esa palabra todo el grupo quedo bastante sorprendido, ''Gohan él es…tu padre'' comento Gray, ''papá!'' volvió a gritar Gohan temiendo lo peor, pero finalmente Goku abrió sus ojos a duras penas, viendo a su hijo ''Go…Gohan…me alegra…que estés bien'' murmuro Goku, Gohan abrazo a su padre ''papá que alegría que estés vivo'' Gohan en llanto abrazo a su padre. ''Gohan, esta persona es tu padre?'' comento Luci tratando de acercarse a Gohan, ''así es él es…'' pero Gohan lloraba desconsolado, aunque eran lágrimas de felicidad, estaba inmensamente feliz de que su padre estuviera con vida y por sobre todo, ahora se encontraba con él. (Hasta acá) (Cuando yo lo hice quedo genial!).

Erza se encontraba un poco extrañada ante dicho suceso, le parecía bastante extraño que el padre de Gohan apareciera de la nada y en tan mal estado, ''Gohan que le pudo haber pasado tu padre, porque está en este estado tan devastador'' Gohan no presto atención a eso, solo le importaba la seguridad de su padre ''papá, aun guardo las semillas que me diste, comete una así te sentirás mejor'' exclamo el, pero para su horror el saco que contenía no se encontraban con él ''oh no, demonios, donde diablos está!'' grito Gohan, Erza trato de calmarlo ''tranquilízate Gohan, debes calmarte y pensar con claridad'' Erza apoyo sus manos en el hombro de Gohan ''dime que estás buscando?'' interrogo ella, ''un pequeño saco, ahí hay unas semillas que lo curaran al instante, pero no sé dónde está'' dijo el bastante acelerado, ''y no se te habrán caído mientras tu peleabas con Erigor?'' interrogo Luci.

''Luci tiene razón'' comento Gray ''tal vez mientras peleabas con Erigor se te abran caído sin que te des cuenta'' finalizo él.

''Un pequeño saco de semillas?, serán estas?'' comento Natsu con un pequeño saco en sus manos ''si son esas!'' grito Gohan de alegría al ver que Natsu tenía el saco ''pero donde lo encontraste'' volvió a interrogar Gohan.

Pues mientras luchaba con el tipo de las sombras, vi esto en el suelo, así que lo recogí, pensé que no era importante'' finalizo el dándoselo a Gohan y luego Natsu recibió un golpe de Erza ''si tú lo tenías tuviste que haberlo mencionado antes!'' grito Erza ''lo siento'' se quejó Natsu bastante adolorido ''Natsu!'' grito Happy cómicamente.

''Papá, ya te traje la semilla'' Goku a duras penas abrió la boca, esa escena recordó a Gohan cuando él peleo con Recome (si es que así se escribía) y él se encontraba en tan mal estado que su padre tuvo que ayudarlo a tragar la semilla, Goku tragó la semilla, y en solo segundos sus músculos se hincharon, Goku sintió que su vida y toda su fuerza volvía a él, al instante se puso de pie para asombro de todos, ''pe…pe…pero que sucedió?'' una muy sorprendida Erza exclamo ''como es que todas sus heridas desaparecieron'' interrogo ella realmente confundida.

''Aaahhh, ya me siento mejor, gracias Gohan'' menciono Goku poniéndose de pie ''me alegra que estés bien papá'' Gohan dio un abrazo a su padre, bastante aliviado de que el ya este fuera de peligro, ''oye Gohan, podrías explicar lo que ha sucedido?'' menciono Natsu, incluso él se encontraba un poco curioso por lo sucedido.

''Que fue esa cosa que le diste, y además, es cierto que esta persona es tu padre?'' interrogo Luci.

''Pues verán...'' menciono Gohan antes de ser interrumpido por Goku ''esa es la semilla del ermitaño, es una semilla que cura toda clase de heridas sean pequeñas o heridas realmente graves'' respondió Goku con su típica sonrisa, ''nunca antes escuche nada llamado semilla del ermitaño aquí en Fiore'' menciono Erza dejando un poco confuso a Goku ''Fiore, que es eso'' volvió a preguntar Goku algo ajena a este término Goku, ''papá, cuando estemos solos te llevare a un lugar que te pondrá al tanto de todo, pero mientras no debemos mencionar nada acerca de nosotros, solo di que perdimos la memoria al pelear con un sujeto poderoso'' Gohan le murmuro a Goku todo esto mientras los demás planeaban que hacer, ''lo entiendo hijo'' murmuro Goku mientras miraba por todo el lugar y sintiendo el ki de todos los presentes ''pero, en este lugar puedo sentir la energía de seres vivos, según yo recuerdo ese maldito acabo con todos'' una gota de sudor cayo por Goku acompañado por una inmensa frustración ''descuida papá, el lugar al cual iremos luego, responderá a todas tus preguntas'' le respondió el antes de escuchar un grito, ''oye Gohan, ya responde, es verdad lo que dijiste hace unos minutos, esta persona es tu padre?'' interrogo Erza, Gohan con una buena sonrisa respondió ''así es, él es mi padre, y papá ellos son mis amigos del gremio'' Goku no entendía esa palabra, pero como le había dicho Gohan, no pregunto nada para no llamar la atención '' mucho gusto, mi nombre es Goku'' se presentó el más grande héroe que su mundo haya conocido ''mucho gusto señor Goku, yo soy Erza Scarlet'' se presentó la apodada Titania, mientras pensaba para sí misma ''_al igual que Gohan, su padre despide una gran cantidad de energía mágica, que Tan fuerte debe ser?''_ pensaba la poderosa maga.

''Soy Gray'' se presentó el mago de hielo.

''Mucho gusto, yo soy Luci'' se presentó la bella joven.

''Aye, Happy'' se presentó el pequeño gato.

''Pues yo soy Natsu, y lo desafío a una pelea'' en ese momento todos cayeron al estilo anime, una sonrisa corrió por el rostro de Goku ''pues acepto'' menciono él, ''espera papá, antes debemos hacernos cargo de algo'' menciono Gohan ''oye Natsu, aún no terminamos con el trabajo'' se quejó Erza, Luci se unió a ellos, ''oye Gohan, que fue lo que pasó con Erigor?'', ''no me digas que se ha escapado?'' interrogo Gray.

''Pues...cuando me di cuenta de que mi padre cayo aquí, no le preste atención, y creo que se escapó'' murmuro él.

''Demonios, ese maldito de Erigor podría utilizar la flauta en cualquier momento despojando de sus vidas a personas inocentes'' Erza se quejaba con rabia, ''pues entonces encontrémoslo y déjenmelo a mí, lo hare puré!'' grito Natsu.

''Pero no sabemos dónde está'' se unio Lucy.

''Gohan, quién es ese Erigor del que tanto hablan?'' pregunto Goku, ya que el aún no sabía en qué situación se encontraba, ''Erigor es el maestro del gremio Eisenwald, se podría decir que es el mago más fuerte de ese gremio'' menciono Gohan, Goku lo miro de forma confusa no sabía a qué se refería con eso de mago ''mago? A que te refieres'', ''ya te lo dije papá, luego de terminar este trabajo te llevare con alguien que te explicara todo'', luego se acercó al oído de su padre ''pero recuerda no menciones nada sobre nosotros'' Goku asintió, sabía que si su hijo era precavido era por algo.

''Demonios, ya quiero patearle el trasero a ese maldito'' grito Natsu bastante molesto.

''Ya te lo dijimos, no sabemos dónde se encuentra o a donde se dirige'' Gray y este chocaron cabezas.

''De hecho, yo sé a dónde se dirige'' menciono Gohan, ''que? es en serio!'' grito Erza, ''así es, puedo sentir su presencia, aunque este lejos nunca perdí su rastro así que podemos seguirlo y acabar con él'' exclamo Gohan.

''Muy bien estoy encendido'' grito Natsu.

''Acabemos con esto de una buena vez'' comento Gray.

''Llego la hora'' Erza hizo aparecer una espada, dejando un poco curioso a Goku.

''Porque yo no tengo nada genial que decir'' se quejó Luci, ''Luci tu…'', ''será mejor que no hables gatito''. Finalizo Luci.

El grupo de Fairy Tail junto con un recuperado Goku (con sus ropas rotas al igual que cuando venció a Freezer) salieron del lugar solo para ver que estaban rodeados por una torbellino, ''rayos me olvide de esto'' Erza golpeo el suelo con bastante frustración, ''solo esto'' menciono Natsu, ''yo lo haré desaparecer'' finalizo Gray, ''**RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO'', ''ICE MAKE MARTILLO DE HIELO'' **ambos ataques chocaron por la gran corriente, dejando un hueco pero en solo segundos la corriente volvió a rellenar la apertura, ''pero qué demonios?'' grito Gray, ''como es que…'' se quejó Natsu, ''_pero que técnicas tan extrañas y sorprendentes, nunca vi esa clase de poder, parece que estos chicos son poderosos'' _pensaba Goku para sí mismo.

''Debido a la gran presión que tiene el viento, no podremos pasar'' exclamo Luci, ''Luci usa a la sirvienta, la llave de Virgo que te había dado Gohan en la pelea contra el Barón'' exclamo Happy, ''oh tienes razón'' Luci mientras recordaba la forma de Virgo, ''creo que dará un poco de miedo, llave de la doncella ábrete'' y así apareció una hermosa mujer en traje de sirvienta ''me castigara princesa'' interrogo ella, ''que no eras grande y fea?'' menciono Natsu ''puedo cambiar mi apariencia como quiera'' volvio responder ella volviendo a ser grande y de nuevo pequeña, de pronto Virgo miro a Gohan y sin darse cuenta un sudor frío corrió por ella, al recordar que el golpe que recibió de él fue bastante doloroso y se escondió tras Lucy ''eh Virgo sucede algo?'' pregunto Lucy, Virgo señalo a Gohan ''el me asusta princesa'' comento ella, una gota de sudor cayo por Gohan ''no te haré nada, pero ya debemos ir'' dijo él.

''Entonces como saldremos de este lugar'' interrogo Gray.

''Eso será sencillo, hazlo papá'' grito Gohan, todos miraron a Goku parado frente a la corriente, ''Gohan me ha dicho que los demás no podrán pasar por esta corriente así que mejor la elimino, pero sin usar demasiado poder ya que llamaría bastante la atención'' murmuro él elevando su ki y dando un golpe en sentido contrario a donde giraba el viento, al instante el remolino se disipo, dejando sorprendido al grupo ''Gohan realmente quiero pelear con tu padre'' menciono Natsu, ''Flamita, no pudiste con Gohan y quieres pelear con su padre?'' exclamo Gray en burla hacia Natsu ''Natsu debemos irnos'' menciono Happy.

Mientras pasaban los minutos El grupo junto con Goku se dirigía en dirección a Erigor, ''Gohan estás seguro que en esta dirección encontraremos a Erigor?'' interrogo Erza.

''Así es, puedo sentir su presencia no importa que tan lejos este'' respondió Gohan volando al lado del vehículo que Erza manejaba, ''así que tu padre también es un mago'' comento Luci, ''y por lo que veo es un mago de viento'' declaro Gray, ''debe ser fuerte como Gohan'' también comento Happy, ''eh, mago yo…ah así es, soy un mago de viento'' afirmo Goku, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Gohan.

Flashback.

''Papá, recuerda si alguien pregunta qué clase de mago eres, solo di que eres un mago de viento'' exclamo Gohan.

''Un mago?, no lo entiendo, dime Gohan, realmente donde nos encontramos?'' interrogo Goku.

''Esta bien, aunque no te lo podre explicar claramente pero…estamos en otra dimensión, es decir un mundo diferente al nuestro'' dijo Gohan en un tono bastante serio.

''Que? Otra dimensión? Y eso cómo ocurrió?'' volvió a interrogar Goku.

''Recuerda que en esa pelea, todos fuimos absorbidos por una especie de portal, bueno…esa es la razón del por qué estamos aquí, este mundo se llama Earthland, estamos en Magnolia en el Reino de Fiore, en este mundo hay personas que usan magia que no es muy distinta al ki (según lo que yo pienso, ya que ambos son energía) así que para no llamar la atención tenemos que hacernos pasar por magos'' finalizo Gohan.

''Ya veo, aunque aun no entiendo algunas cosas, creo comprender cuál es nuestra posición'' menciono Goku ''así que un mago de viento?'' finalizo él.

Fin del Flashback.

Mientras Natsu miraba con un mareo terrible a ambos ''por favor Gohan, Goku sálvenme'' menciono él, ''que le sucede?'' dijo Goku, ''Natsu no puede tolerar los transportes'' dicho esto Goku agarro a Natsu y lo subio a su espalda, al instante Natsu recobro su espíritu, ''ya me siento mejor!'' grito el a todo pulmón mientras miraba hacia el horizonte ''vayamos por Erigor!'' volvió a gritar, ''entonces Erza nos adelantaremos, sigan recto por este camino, nosotros interceptaremos a Erigor'' Goku y Gohan volaron a una gran velocidad desapareciendo de la vista al instante.

''Creen que el padre de Gohan se quiera unir a Fairy Tail?'' interrogo Luci.

''Estoy segura que sí'' respondió Erza ''_tanto padre e hijo deben tener un poder increíble'' _pensaba para sí misma.

Mientras tanto Goku y Gohan junto con Natsu volaban en dirección a Erigor ''ya estamos cerca de ese maldito'' menciono Gohan ''no puedo esperar estoy encendido'' grito Natsu, ''si yo también ya quiero pelear'' un feliz Goku también se unió a la conversación.

Erigor volaba a una gran velocidad, aunque no se comparaba a la de Goku y Gohan, había avanzado bastante ''demonios, que rayos era ese maldito, sus golpes son demasiado poderosos'' hablaba consigo mismo siguiendo su camino ''pero esos malditos del consejo, todos esos me las pagaran'' hasta que Erigor pudo escuchar una voz tras el ''oye a dónde vas, nuestra pelea aún no termino'' Erigor giro y vio a tres personas tras el, dos levitando y el tercero se aferraba a la espalda del otro ''oye Gohan vamos déjame este a mí, yo lo quiero enfrentar'' se quejó Natsu ''lo siento Natsu pero tengo cuentas pendientes con él, yo acabare con este maldito'' exclamo Gohan ahora con una mirada seria ''huhuhu así que tu solo me enfrentaras, puede que te arrepientas cuando termine contigo'' grito Erigor descendiendo al suelo siendo seguido por Gohan y Goku, ''No es justo Gohan, por que no puedo pelear yo?'' volvió a mencionar Natsu ''vamos emm..Natsu verdad… déjaselo a Gohan, el próximo que aparezca será nuestro'' exclamo Goku calmando al Dragon Slayer.

''De acuerdo, pero cuando volvamos al gremio quiero que pelees conmigo'' grito Natsu en un desafío hacia Goku.

''(Risas) esperaba que dijeras eso…oh mira la pelea ya empezó'' Goku señalo hacia arriba, se podía ver el choque de Gohan y Erigor, este intentaba conectar golpes en Gohan pero él los esquivaba von facilidad ''y así piensas que podrás derrotarme Erigor?, eres un inútil'' grito Gohan dándole un golpe a la cara seguido de una patada al abdomen y un codazo mandándolo al suelo, apareciendo al lado de este antes de que se estrelle recibiéndolo con un puñetazo mandándolo contra una montaña ''(jadeo) demonios, que es este sujeto, así son todos los magos de Fairy Tail, esos dos son así de fuerte?'' Erigor miro a Natsu y Goku que solo estaban parados observando la batalla ''además, quien es ese sujeto, parado ahí con esas ropas tan destruidas'' pero eso duro poco al momento en que Gohan lo lanzo por los aires y apareciendo de nuevo frente a él dándole una fuerte combinación de golpes.

''_Aunque se esté conteniendo, Gohan tiene un poder increíble, me gustaría probar y luchar contra su estado Mystic_'' pensaba Goku mirando a su hijo.

''Vamos Gohan, ya acabalo, volvamos al gremio y tengamos nuestra pelea'' grito Natsu, ''muy bien Erigor, dime donde tienes esa flauta? Será mejor que me la des'' pero Erigor se rodeó de una fuerte corriente de viento ''tu maldito, con quien crees que estás hablando, yo soy El Shinigami Erigor'' grito un furioso Erigor, lanzando una ráfaga de viento a Gohan, ''huhuhu esa ráfaga no es cualquiera clase, esa ráfaga es la que uso para destrozar a mis víctimas'' pero no pasó nada, Erigor quedo con la boca abierta al ver que Gohan estaba sin ningún rasguño ''que eso fue todo?'' interrogo Gohan formando una bola de energía en su mano y lanzándolo detrás de Erigor, se produjo una gran explosión y la montaña tras él fue reducida a polvo, Erigor miro tras él y por primera vez estaba sintiendo miedo, sentía miedo hacia esa persona, Gohan de Fairy Tail lo había superado ampliamente ''ya te rindes? Shinigami?'' dijo Gohan sarcásticamente Erigor temblando se desplomo en el suelo, dejando caer la flauta.

''Sorprendente, como hiciste explotar esa montaña Gohan, realmente eres muy fuerte!, ya quiero pelear contra ti'' exclamo Natsu haciendo sonar sus nudillos, ''te has vuelto muy fuerte Gohan, parece que el anciano Kaiosama hizo un muy buen trabajo al liberar tu poder'' exclamo Goku sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo y de que Natsu estaba con ellos ''eh, anciano Kaio que?, de que están hablando?'' volvió a interrogar Natsu.

''EHHH, no no no es nada, es solo, el anciano de nuestro hogar!'' exclamo Gohan sudando.

''Así es, el anciano que nos daba comida'' volvió a mencionar Goku.

''Oh ya veo'' finalizo Natsu, mientras tanto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, la flauta desapareció siendo absorbido por una sombra y al instante llegaron Erza y los demás.

''Natsu estamos aquí'' dijo el pequeño gato azul.

''_Erza sí que maneja mal''_ pensó Luci mientras temblaba, ''y bien, donde esta ese bastardo de Erigor?'' Gray se unió a la conversación, ''dejando eso de lado, que demonios fue esa explosión, parecía que fuese cerca de este lugar''Goku y Gohan rieron nerviosamente mientras se rascaban la cabeza, ''pues Gohan con su magia lanzo una pelota hacia Erigor y cuando toco la montaña se hizo polvo'' menciono un emocionado Natsu señalando a donde solía estar la montaña, Luci por su lado reía nerviosamente ''es decir…Gohan usando su magia hizo desaparecer toda una montaña él solo, espero que nunca se enoje conmigo'' murmuraba ella, ''_ya veo, por eso es que Gohan no quiere que nadie sepa que somos en realidad, causaría pánico en este mundo, pero llegará el día en que todos sepan la verdad'' _pensaba para sí mismo el poderoso saiyayin mientras que Erza se acercaba a ellos '' entonces, donde está la flauta?'' dijo Erza.

''Ah, esta…ahí?'' Gohan se dio cuenta que la flauta desapareció, ''pero dónde está? 'grito el, ''Gohan, cuando derrotaste a ese Erigor, sentí la presencia de alguien más por aquí, no crees que esa persona se lo haya llevado'' exclamo Goku, ''ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, también sentí lo mismo pero no le preste atención, Kageyama se robó la flauta''.

''Rayos, cuando por fin terminaríamos con el trabajo, de nuevo surgen inconvenientes'' grito una furiosa Erza.

''No saben en donde se encuentra? Goku dijo que podía sentir su presencia no es así?'' interrogo Gray.

''Es cierto, Gohan también puede hacer eso, saben a dónde se dirige?'' menciono Luci, Gohan cerro sus ojos buscando el ki de Kageyama, hasta que por fin lo encontró ''se dirige en esa dirección'' Gohan señalo a lo lejos hacia donde se encontraba Kageyama. Erza se quedó en blanco, parece que por fin había descifrado el verdadero plan de Erigor ''no puede ser en esa dirección se encuentra el lugar donde la junta de maestros es llevada a cabo, esto es malo, lo que Erigor planeaba era tocar la canción en ese lugar y matar a todos los maestros!, debemos apurarnos y detenerlo'' grito Erza subiendo al auto mágico, ''demonios de nuevo'' murmuro Gray sabiendo lo terrible que Erza era manejando ''no quiero morir'' se quejaba Luci, ''muy bien en marcha'' exclamo Natsu subiendo a la espalda de Goku que junto con Gohan salieron disparados en dirección a Kageyama ''debemos apurarnos, no sabemos que pasara si fallamos en esta misión'' dijo Gohan.

''Fairy Tail jamás fallara'' exclamo Natsu, ''aye sir, Fairy Tail es muy poderoso'' menciono Happy sujeto también a la espalda de Goku ''oye Gohan, ahora ya es mi turno de pelear no es así?'' interrogo Goku una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Gohan y solo asintió ''muy bien estoy emocionado'' un feliz Goku reía con su sonrisa firma.

''Espere señor Goku no es justo, es mi turno de pelear'' se quejó Natsu, ''vamos Natsu, déjame pelear'' volvió a mencionar Goku ''Gohan será mejor que nos apuremos porque Natsu no parara'' exclamo Happy ''tienes razón'' respondió Gohan y ellos volaron a una velocidad superior a la que iban.

Erza conducía el vehículo a su máxima velocidad, pero poco a poco parecía más cansada ''oye Erza te estas esforzando demasiado, déjamelo a mí'' exclamo Gray tratando de quitarle el volante a Erza ''no debemos llegar lo más rápido posible a ese lugar'' respondió una terca Erza, ''vamos Erza si estas cansada para la pelea…'' menciono Luci pero fue interrumpida por una mirada de miedo de parte de Erza ''insinúas que soy débil?'', ''no jamás Erza sama, jamás haría una estupidez como esa!'' grito Luci de manera cómica, ''está bien, pero estoy muy apurada porque quiero ver…quiero ver que todos los maestros se encuentren a salvo''.

El sol ya se había ocultado, Goku y Gohan aterrizaron tras unos arbustos al ver que Kageyama estaba teniendo una conversación con el maestro Makarov ''oye, que está ocurriendo?'' interrogo Natsu ''al parecer el Makarov está tratando de llevar por el buen camino a ese pobre mago de Eisenwald, pequeño Natsu'' el maestro Bob se acercó a ellos junto con varios otros maestros que se encontraban en la reunión ''huh, tú debes ser Gohan!, el maestro ha hablado muy bien de ti, además eres muy lindo Gohan-chan, porque no te unes a mi gremio tú también Natsu-chan'' reía el maestro mientras que un escalofrío corría por las espaldas de ambos ''no gracias!'' dijeron al unísono ''este señor es muy gracioso'' dijo Goku ''uh? A ti no te conozco, el maestro Makarov tampoco menciono a alguien que se pareciera a el'' murmuro el maestro Goldmine ''oohhh pervertido'' el maestro Bob se tapó los ojos(no sé si así actúa el maestro Bob, así que si estoy equivocado en el modo de ser, perdónenme) ''eh, pero por qué?'' volvió a interrogar el siempre inocente Goku.

Finalmente llego el grupo de Erza al lugar donde sería el escenario de una futura pelea, ''Gohan, Natsu, Goku llegamos'' grito Luci, ''no te olvides de mí'' exclamo Happy ''están todos los maestros a salvo'' suspiro Erza de alivio ''oh Erza-chan te has vuelto muy linda'' de nuevo el maestro Bob fue al ataque ''de hecho no pasó nada, el viejo está hablando con Kageyama'' mencionó Natsu, ''ese anciano es el líder, de ese gremio al que perteneces Gohan?'' de nuevo Goku y Gohan tendrían una pequeña conversación ''así es, es el maestro Makarov'', ''oigan ya se acabó el trabajo, me gustaría volver'' Gray ya se encontraba bastante aburrido.

Makarov estaba dando un gran discurso a Kageyama, esto lo hizo recapacitar bastante así que se rindió con lo de invocar el Lullaby, ''es la decisión correcta'' murmuro Makarov hasta que ambos alcanzaron a escuchar una voz que venía de la flauta ''no seas cobarde, si no lo harás yo lo hare, así que dame tu alma'' la flauta levito unos metros ''yo me hare cargo de todos ustedes, así que no pierdan tiempo y mueran'' grito la flauta convirtiéndose en un monstruo gigante.

''Gohan puedo sentir que esa cosa posee un ki lleno de maldad, aunque no es muy fuerte'' exclamo Goku ''sería peligroso para los demás verse involucrados en esto'' finalizo el, Gohan asintió y ambos se dirigieron junto a Makarov.

''Maestro Makarov'' saludo Gohan, ''oh Gohan no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí'' menciono el feliz de ver a Gohan ''pues digamos que detener a esta cosa es la parte final del trabajo que tomamos'' exclamo el Goku se acercó por detrás a ellos ''eh, quien es este hombre? Nunca lo he visto'' interrogo el maestro, Gohan sonrió feliz y lo presento ''maestro este hombre es mi padre'' Makarov quedo en blanco pues sabía que Gohan venía de otra dimensión ''tu..tu padre es decir que el también'' se trabo el debido a la gran impresión de ver al padre de Gohan ''así es maestro, viene del mismo mundo que yo'' Makarov quedo con la boca hasta el suelo finalmente Goku se presentó así mismo ''gusto en conocerlo maestro Makarov, mi nombre es Son Goku'' Makarov le paso la mano aún con la boca abierta ''el..gusto es mío'' de pronto pudo escuchar el grito del trio de Fairy Tail.

''Yo me hare cargo de esa cosa'' gritaron Natsu, Gray y Erza al unísono, Makarov sabía que ese monstruo era muy peligroso así que dudaba si dejárselo a los chicos de Fairy tail o encargarse ellos mismos de ese asunto ''maestro Makarov, puedo sentir energía maligna viniendo de ese monstruo, deje que me haga cargo de esto'' exclamo Goku, el maestro al ver el el tono serio de Goku, supo al instante que la cosa estaba seria y algo en su interior le gritaba que dejase a Goku hacerse cargo ''hazlo Goku, pero no te excedas'' por alguna razón el maestro sabía que podía confiar en Goku, así que se sintió tranquilo.

Natsu junto con Gray y Erza se dispusieron atacar al monstruo hasta que escucharon la voz del maestro quien los llamaba a gritos ''mocosos dejen que un adulto se haga cargo de esto'' ellos cesaron en su ataque vieron a Goku acercarse a los pies del monstruo, ''miren es el padre de Gohan, piensa pelear el solo contra ese monstruo?'' interrogo una asustada Luci ''creo que estará bien, o sino el viejo no lo mandaría solo'' exclamo Gray, ''realmente tengo ganas de ver que tan fuerte es el padre de Gohan'' exclamo Erza cambiando su armadura a la que usa normalmente ''rayos yo quería hacerme cargo pero, por lo menos cuando volvamos al gremio peleare con Erza ya que aún sigue el desafío'' Erza sonrió ante esto pues el ganador debía pelear con Gohan, ''pobre Natsu, vivió una vida tan corta'' comento el pequeño gato azul ''tu no lo tienes que apoyar?'' interrogo Luci.

''A todos ustedes los matare y me comeré sus almas, así que mueran de una maldita veeeeez'' gritaba el monstruo Lullaby destruyendo toda cosa que encontraba a su paso ''lo siento pero eso es algo que no permitiré'' Lullaby miro a sus pies y vio a Goku parado frente a él, la diferencia en tamaño era enorme, Lullaby tenía la ventaja en tamaño ''(risas) y que es lo que un insecto como tu hará para detenerme?'' reía Lullaby intentando pisarlo, pero Goku desapareció, apareciendo frente a este y dándole un tremendo golpe al centro del rostro que lo hizo retroceder ''aaaaahhhhhh'' grito Lullaby de dolor.

''Pero que fuerza tan increíble!'' exclamo una sorprendida Luci ''es por eso que el maestro quiso que él se encargara?''.

''El padre de Gohan es realmente poderoso'' menciono Erza bastante curiosa por el poder de Goku.

''Sera increíble pelear contra él!'' grito un emocionado Natsu ''aye sir'' le añadió Happy.

''Crees que tendrás oportunidad alguna?'' se burló Gray, ''que dijiste cara de pez muerto'' y en medio de todo eso ambos empezarían otra pelea.

Goku de nuevo azotó una poderosa patada al torso de Lullaby, luego un potente derechazo seguido de un codazo, haciendo que el enorme monstruo cayera al suelo ''tu maltita mosca, me tienes cansado'' grito un furioso Lullaby rodeándose de un aura purpura que mataba a todos los árboles alrededor ''esto es malo, este monstruo puede matar a seres vivos, es hora de terminar con esto'' Goku voló a gran velocidad por el monstruo dando dándole varios golpes y finalmente le arranco un brazo ocasionando que Lullaby gritara de dolor, luego Goku descendió listo para el ataque final ''oigan, pónganse a cubierto, terminare con esto ahora'' grito el, Gohan al instante supo a qué se refería y sabía perfectamente que técnica utilizaría, ''maestro, esto puede ser peligroso póngase detrás de mío'' dijo Gohan ''eso va para todos, será mejor que se cubran'' todos buscaron algún refugio mientras que deseaban saber cuál sería el próximo movimiento de aquel hombre ''**ICE MAKE ESCUDO'' **Grito Gray para su técnica de escudo ''todos vengan aquí'' decía él mientras reforzaba más su magia ''parece que esto será intenso'' murmuraba Gray con un poco de traspiración

''**KA…'' **Goku empezó el cántico del devastador súper ataque, ''que esta haciendo?'' interrogo Luci, ''solo observa'' menciono Gohan, ''parece que sabes perfectamente lo que Goku hara ahora Gohan'' comento Natsu ''así es'' respondio Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa.

''**ME...'' **una bola de energía color azul brillante se formaba entre las manos ahuecadas de Goku ''esto se ve peligroso'' menciono Erza, ''tranquila mi papá no lastimara jamás a alguien inocente'' exclamo Gohan ''parece que tu padre es alguien muy fuerte Gohan'' exclamo el maestro, Gohan solo se limitó a sonreir.

''**HA…'' **Goku ya estaba terminando el cantico la bola brillante se hizo un poco más grande, ''aquí viene'' grito Gray reforzando el escudo de hielo ''acabalo!'' grito Natsu ''aye tu puedes'' le siguió Happy.

''**HAAAAAAAAAA…'' **Goku lanzo su poderoso súper ataque chocando contra Lullaby siguiendo y destruyendo por completo el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de los maestros, finalmente la onda destructora choco contra una montaña lejana, produciendo la mayor explosión que cualquiera en ese lugar haya visto sacudiendo por completo todo el lugar y dejándolos ciegos por unos instantes debido al resplandor producido por la explosión.

''Increíble…''

''Extraordinario…''

''Que poder…'' murmuraban los maestros de todos los gremios presentes.

''Pero que fue lo que hizo, arrojo una increíble cantidad de poder mágico en solo un ataque'' decía el maestro Makarov asombrado del gran ataque de Goku, ''pero que poderoso, es increíble, como alguien puede ser tan fuerte'' murmuraba Luci, ''pero que es lo que acaba de pasar, derroto por sí mismo a uno de los demonios del libro de Zeref'' exclamo Erza realmente sorprendida, ''que poder, de no haber puesto el escudo, podía haber pasado algo malo'' murmuraba Gray para sí mismo, ''demonios, estoy encendido, aunque me gustaría haber sido yo el que derrote al monstruo'' reía Natsu.

''Bien hecho papá, pero no crees que te has pasado un poco'' Gohan señalo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el lugar de reunión, ''oh, creo que no me di cuenta, lo siento Maestro Makarov'' exclamo Goku, Makarov estaba fascinado con el poder que este tenía ''eres increíble señor Goku, nunca antes vi esa clase de poder, que clase de mago eres'' una gota de sudor cayo por la nuca de Goku ''pues soy un mago de viento como Gohan'' mintió el mientras daba su risa firma, ''ah ya veo, tanto padre e hijo son la misma clase de mago, y tanto padre e hijo son bastantes poderosos'' comento el maestro al momento en que todos los maestros se acercaron a ellos.

''Señor usted es increíble…''

''Así es porque no se une a mi gremio…''

''No al mío…''

''Mejor al mío…'' discutía todos los maestros, hasta que Goku tomo la palabra ''lo siento, pero yo ya he decidido que me uniría a Fairy Tail'' exclamo el, haciendo que todos los magos de Fairy Tail quedaran bastantes felices de tener a otro ''mago'' poderoso con ellos, ''_huhuhu esto es increíble, no solo se nos unió Gohan que es bastante poderoso, también se nos unirá su padre que tiene un increíble poder mágico'' _pensaba para sí mismo bastante feliz, hasta que su rostro cambie a uno más serio ''_espero con esto descubrir todos los misterios que envuelven a Gohan y ahora también al señor Goku'' _finalizo el, ''eso fue increíble señor Goku'' menciono Luci, ''su fuerza es incomparable'' exclamo Erza ''aye sir'' le siguió Happy, ''me pregunto qué clase de entrenamiento habrá tenido para ser tan poderoso?''interrogo Gray, ''estoy aún más encendido que antes, cuando regresemos por fin derrotare a Erza y a Gohan, y también a Goku!'' grito Natsu bastante emocionado ''así es pelearemos mucho'' grito también Goku.

''No me digas que tu padre también es así?'' interrogo Gray.

''Lamentablemente si se trata de peleas, no hay quien lo pare'' respondió Gohan.

''Vamos Gohan, no estas feliz de ver a tu padre?'' menciono una Erza sonriendo, Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa mientras miraba a su padre.

''Pero siento pena por Natsu, si desafía al señor Goku, me temo que recibirá una paliza increíble'' una gota de sudor cayo por todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

''Por favor Gohan, dile a Goku que no lo mate'' menciono el maestro Makarov ''bueno chicos, debemos irnos'' exclamo el maestro, ''oh tienes razón, maestro por favor venga conmigo, debo llevar a mi padre a ver a Polyushka, quiero que sepa todo lo que yo sé'' exclamo Gohan, el maestro asintió y subió a la espalda de Gohan, Goku se percató de esto y levito al lado de ellos ''papá, es hora de ir a ver a la persona que te mencione antes'', ''de acuerdo, creo saber que está pasando aquí, pero aún no se todos los detalles'' exclamo Goku.

''Muy bien entonces apresurémonos, ya que tengo hambre'' comento el maestro, ambos re rodearon de un aura celeste y volaron a una velocidad increíble ''me voy a caeeeeer'' grito el maestro mientras se marchaba en la espalda de Gohan.

''Muy bien, la misión está hecha'' exclamo Erza, Gray y Natsu asintieron ''pero no creen que se la destrucción del lugar de reunión nos costara caro'' comento Luci ''así es Fairy tail!'' exclamo Happy y el grupo de Fairy Tail se dispuso a volver de nuevo al gremio y como siempre todo el camino Natsu se encontraba con un terrible mareo.

Goku y Gohan se encontraban volando en dirección al hogar de Polyushka, ''oye Gohan y esta persona, quién es?'' interrogo Goku, ''se llama Polyushka, ella te dirá en que situación estamos, al igual que el maestro sabe que venimos de otra dimensión'' respondió Gohan, ''y ella sabe todo de nosotros?'' este último comentario despertó la curiosidad del maestro ''huh, a que te refieres con todo lo de nosotros?'' interrogo el maestro ''eh, ah nada hahaha'' reía Goku nerviosamente ''solo que sabe que somos mago de viento'' trato de desviar del tema Gohan con una respuesta incoherente ''lo sabía, ustedes guardan secretos, pero no se preocupes, espero que algún día me lo pueda contar'' sonrió el maestro, ''Gohan suspiro y bajo la mirada ''lo siento maestro, pero aún no estamos preparados para contarles todo'' dijo Gohan un poco triste, sin embargo el maestro lo entendió y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al hogar de Polyushka, ella al instante salió a recibirlos ''ustedes de nuevo, que es lo que quieren?'' menciono ella gruñona como de costumbre ''señorita Polyushka'' menciono Gohan muy educado como siempre ''pues, recuerda que usted dijo que existía la posibilidad de que mi padre también llegue a este mundo, pues él es mi papá'' exclamo él y Goku se dejó ver ''hola mucho gusto'' saludo el poderoso saiyayin. Por la mente de Polyushka pasaron todos los recuerdos que ella había visto en la mente de Gohan, quedo bastante sorprendida al ver al hombre de semejante poder (según los recuerdos de Gohan) ella suspiro ''de acuerdo pasen, especialmente tu señor Goku'' Goku asintió e hizo caso, ''Makarov tu esperas aquí, no quiero que me estorbes'' de nuevo ella se encontraba de mal humor ''pero yo también quiero ver'' se quejó el maestro ''NO'' finalizo ella, Makarov quedo en la sala de estar mientras esperaba a ambos saiyayines ''señor Goku, usted ya debe tener alguna noción de donde se encuentra, verdad?'' interrogo ella esta vez de manera mucho más amable, Goku se rasco la cabeza, pensando un poco ''pues se podría decir que sí, estamos en otro mundo verdad Gohan?'' Gohan asintió ''pues solo se eso, después de una pelea contra…'' pero Goku vacilo un poco para no decir más de la cuenta ''no te preocupes papá. Ella sabe todo de nosotros, que somos saiyayines y todos nuestros enemigos'' Goku miro un poco sorprendido a Polyushka ''continúe señor Goku'' exclamo ella.

''Pues lo que recuerdo fue que, cuando estábamos peleando contra Majin Buu un agujero extraño nos atrapo, primero desapareció Gohan, luego yo y al abrir los ojos me encontraba cayendo sobre una ciudad y finalmente me encontré con Gohan'' finalizo Goku, ''ya veo, es lo mismo que le paso a Gohan(o sea sobre caer y no recordar nada) bueno Goku, primero déjame ver tus recuerdos, luego te hare saber todo acerca de este este mundo'' Goku asintió, ella puso su mano sobre él, y al instante vio todos sus recuerdos (ya no tengo ganas de escribir todo eso, es demasiado largo, pero háganse la idea). Luego de un rato Polyushka soltó a Goku ''(jadeo) ya veo, ahora se todo sobre ti, eres un hombre realmente poderoso, especialmente en la pelea contra ese Freezer aunque el planeta estaba por estallar, tu no mostraste temor alguno y lo enfrentaste hasta el final, realmente te felicito'' Goku solo sonrió y Polyushka continuo ''así que al final no pudieron derrotar a este Majin Buu'' comento ella el rostro de ambos guerreros cambio ''no…no pudimos, ese demonios era demasiado poderoso para nosotros, me temo que nos será imposible derrotarlo'' murmuro Goku ''en el momento que absorbió a Súper Gotenks se volvió alguien invencible, ni siquiera con nuestros poderes combinados pudimos hacer algo'' un melancólico Gohan menciono mientras recordaba a todas las personas que Súper Buu había matado familia, amigos, seres inocentes ''realmente lamento su perdida, pero ahora ustedes dos se encuentran en este mundo y no sé si existirá alguna forma de que vuelvan al propio, espero que sus Dioses encuentren la manera de hacerlos volver'' exclamo ella ahora cambiando la voz a un tono más serio ''pero así como ustedes dos están aquí, existe la posibilidad de que su ''amigo'' Vegeta también venga, al igual que ese demonio'' exclamo ella ''así que espero que la suerte este de nuestro lado, y sea Vegeta el que llegue primero, por lo menos así habrá una oportunidad de derrotar a ese maldito, este mundo depende de ustedes'' ambos asintieron se dieron cuenta que no había lugar para lamentos, de ellos dependía evitar que Súper Buu destruya otro mundo, ''muy bien señor Goku, ahora lo pondré al tanto a cerca de este mundo, Earthland'' y así por una hora Polyushka explico varias veces a Goku sobre los magos, gremios oscuros, los trabajos, el consejo y al fin pudo entender la razón del cual Gohan le decía que se haga pasar por un mago de viento, ya que volar en ese mundo no es raro si uno es un mago de viento.

''Así que eso es todo'' exclamo Polyushka luego de una larga explicación ''así que magia, nunca lo hubiese pensado, y además la magia y el ki no son muy diferentes, ambos los percibo de la misma manera pero con diferente naturaleza'' exclamo Goku llevando una mano a su mentón ''así es papá, yo también pensé lo mismo y ahora te unirás a Fairy Tail no?'' interrogo Gohan, ''pues sí, no conozco a nadie aquí, además es la primera vez que hacer un trabajo suena muy divertido'' sonrió el haciendo que una gota de sudor caiga por Gohan y Polyushka.

''Este hombre tiene un poder incomparable, pero no le gusta trabajar'' dijo Polyushka recordando todo lo visto en la mente de Goku, especialmente lo de trabajar.

''Pues se podría decir que su trabajo es proteger la tierra'' rio nerviosamente Gohan.

Ambos por fin salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con el maestro Makarov realmente aburrido ''cielos, que estuvieron haciendo tanto no puedo creer lo aburrido que estaba'' se quejó el maestro, salieron al exterior y antes de marcharse mientras Goku y Gohan de nuevo conversaban Polyushka se acercó a Makarov, ''oye Makarov, tanto padre como hijo son extraordinariamente poderosos, no los dejes ir ya que tener a esos dos es muy conveniente para Fairy Tail a la hora de defenderlo de cualquier amenaza'' exclamo ella con una voz realmente seria ''lo sé, he visto su poder…'' pero Polyushka no lo dejo terminar ''aún no has visto nada, eso que viste no es ni siquiera la punta del iceberg, creo que algún día te contaran lo que realmente sucedió en su mundo, pero no los presiones, lo que sucedió allí es algo horrible aunque parezcan felices cargan con un pesar muy grande así que respeta eso'' el maestro asintió pero antes de marcharse Polyushka volvió a hablar esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa ''por cierto Makarov olvide mencionarte el término Mago de clase S, le queda pequeño a esos dos ten eso en mente cuando le des algún trabajo'' .

Todos se despidieron de Polyushka quien al final los hecho de su casa gritando ''oigan cuando su amigo decida aparecer, me lo traen'' para luego entrar en su casa, Goku y Gohan se miraron y sonriendo pensaron ''_Vegeta'' _ y se dirigieron rumbo a Magnolia.

''Oye papá, no te gustaría cambiar de ropa? El que trae digamos que…'' decía Gohan ''está un poco destruida'' concluyo la frase Makarov, Goku se miró a si mismo ''tienes razón, pero no tengo joyas para comprarme ropa nueva'' exclamo el con decepción (recuerden que Polyushka ya le había contado todo a cerca de ese mundo, incluyendo sobre las joyas que sería el dinero en ese mundo), ''no te preocupes papá, aun me queda un poco de joyas, podemos ir ahora a hacer algunas compras y de paso comer algo'' exclamo Gohan cada vez más alegre de que su padre se encuentre con él, aunque no se sentía muy solo ya que tiene a todos sus amigos de Fairy Tail, pero ahora tiene a su amado padre a una de las personas que tanto admira.

''El maestro no dejaba de mirar a Goku recordando en como domino a uno de los demonio de Zeref el solo, también recordó sobre la propuesta que le hicieron todos los maestro de unirse a su gremio pero él los rechazo ''así que Goku, piensas unirte a Fairy Tail?'' interrogo el maestro, ''pues sí, es el único lugar al que podría ir ya que no conozco nada de este mundo, además está mi hijo Gohan, también usted y los demás que con solo verme una vez ya me han aceptado y es por eso que quiero unirme a Fairy Tail ya que es como una familia que acepta a todos no importa lo diferente que sea'' dijo un siempre sonriente Goku ''mocosoooo'' grito el maestro llorando de alegría cómicamente.

Luego de un rato se podía ver a Goku y Gohan junto con Makarov de paseo por las tiendas de Magnolia, buscando ropa para Goku ''papá es aquí, este es el lugar de donde compro mi ropa'' exclamo Gohan, al entrar a la tienda todos miraron a Goku por su apariencia, es decir, la forma en que vestía esas ropas totalmente destrozadas, al entrar Gohan enseño a Goku donde se encontraban todas las prendas parecido al los dogui que ellos siempre usaban, entonces Goku se decidió por uno que era igual al que siempre usaba, de remera azul oscuro, dogui rojo, solo que detrás decía Magnolia y en frente no tenía palabra alguna, Gohan con mucho gusto se lo compro a su padre, luego ya fueron a buscar que comer, esta vez fue el maestro que estaba tan feliz de que el poderoso padre de Gohan se uniría a Fairy Tail, que decidió pagar la cena de ellos (muy mala idea), este se sorprendió por la cantidad de alimentos que ambos consumieron y cuando por fin pidió la cuenta, ''200mil joyas!'' al maestro casi le da un infarto al ver esa cantidad pero no dijo nada ya que no podía regañar a las personas que salvaron el día, Gohan y Makarov mostraron un poco de la ciudad a Goku, hasta que Goku y Gohan siguieron su camino y el maestro se dirigió bastante emocionado al gremio.

Gohan llevo a su padre a su casa, aún estaba en construcción, pero ya tenía muchas comodidades, y por si fuera poco, se había comprado dos camas, por mero capricho pero ahora ya le serviría.

''Esto es bastante nostálgico Gohan'' menciono Goku.

''Así es en esos tiempos todo era bastante calmado'' comento Gohan, ''si no fuera por ese maldi…'', ''Gohan!, no te pongas así, como dijo la señora Polyushka debemos seguir adelante, ahora estamos en este mundo, no sabemos si podremos regresar más, así que nuestro nuevo deber es proteger este mundo, ya que, existe la posibilidad de que Majin Buu también se presente aquí, esta vez ya tendremos que derrotarlo por que dudo que haya otra oportunidad!'' exclamo Goku, Gohan pensó en todo eso y solo asintió, ''pero realmente extraño a tu madre, me gustaría verla aunque sea una vez más'' dijo Goku con na pequeña sonrisa, ''yo también, y sobre todo…'' y así padre e hijo conversaron toda la noche sobre cosas de su mundo de este nuevo mundo.

Al día siguiente.

Goku y Gohan se preparaban para ir al gremio, a que todos conozcan a Goku, al hombre que destruyo por sí mismo al uno de los demonios del libro de Zeref y especialmente para ponerse el sello del gremio y ser oficialmente uno de los magos de Fairy Tail ''papá te encantara estar en el gremio, todos son muy buenas personas y además es un lugar muy divertido'' exclamo Gohan, ''ya no puedo esperar para hacer mi primer trabajo, sobre todo porque necesito joyas ya que me muero de hambre'' ambos rieron y se dirigieron volando en dirección al gremio.

Por otro lado Luci se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo en su diario personal sobre la aventura del dia anterior, la noticia de que Fairy Tail salvo a todos los maestros de gremio estaba esparciéndose a gran velocidad por todo el país, especialmente la parte en donde un solo hombre destruyo a un demonio, hasta que Gray apareció en su habitación, ''que haces aquí intruso, y además estas desnudo!'' grito Luci, Gray después de recibir la patada se repuso tratando de calmarla ''te equivocas, yo ya estaba desnudo cuando llegue, y además parece que te has olvidado'' el enojo de Luci paso en un instante ''he? que cosa?'' interrogo ella bastante curiosa ''que no recuerdas?, Natsu mismo lo dijo, que lucharía contra Erza y Gohan'' Luci quedo con la boca abierta ''eehhhhhhh…ah tienes razón'' y ambos fueron al lugar de la pelea.

En el lugar de la pelea estaba pasando de todo, especialmente la parte de las apuestas, Luci y Gray llegaron y vieron a todo el gremio rodeando a ambos.

''Ya comenzó la pelea?'' interrogo Gray.

''Aún no, deben tomarlo en serio, o sino no pueden llamarse hombres?'' grito Elfman,

''Sabes que Erza es una chica verdad?'' se unio Mirajane, ''yo diría que es un monstruo'' comento Macao.

''Pero no pueden pelear, no son miembros del equipos más fuerte de Fairy Tail!?'' interrogo una Luci levemente enfadada.

''El equipos más fuerte de que estás hablando?'' interrogo Gray de nuevo esta vez algo curioso.

''Pues de Natsu, Erza, Gohan y tú son los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail no?'' fulmino Luci, ''quién te dijo esa tontería'' comento Gray riendo, al lado de el Mirajane lo miraba sonriendo y en solo instantes se puso a llorar ''waaahhhh'', ''ehn Mira-chan lo dijo'' decía Gray algo nervioso, ''la hiciste llorar'' comento Luci, ''reconozco que Gray y Natsu son fuertes pero, hay magos más poderosos en Fairy Tail'' decía Elfman, ''se podría decir que Erza es la mujer más fuerte en Fairy Tail'' se unió Levy, ''si estamos hablando del hombre más fuerte de Fairy Tail sería Mystogan, Laxus o Gohan'' le siguió Jett.

''Hablando de Gohan en donde se encuentra se supone que el también lucharía?'' interrogo Gray.

''Debe estar con su padre, ya sabes, el reencuentro'' exclamo Luci.

''El padre de Gohan?'' interrogo Mirajane ya dejando de llorar, ''ah cierto ustedes aún no lo han visto, pues el señor Goku que es el padre de Gohan fue el hombre salvo a los maestros'' comento Luci, ''debieron haberlos visto, Goku es súper poderoso aye sir!'' exclamo Happy al momento en que Erza se equipó con la **ARMADURA IMPERIAL DE LAS LLAMAS **''eh parece que Erza va en serio'' era la clase de comentario que rondaba por el lugar. Mientras tanto Mira y los demás seguían hablando de Goku ''así que este Goku es…'' pero Mira fue interrumpida por el maestro ''Goku será el nuevo recluta de Fairy Tail'' finalizo el maestro sonriendo al momento que dio inicio a la pelea ''comiencen''.

Natsu fue por Erza con sus puños envueltos en llamas, pero Erza los esquivo contraatacando son su espada que también producía llamas y Natsu lo esquivo agachándose y devolviendo una patada envuelta en llamas, Erza lo bloque con la espada atacando de nuevo con su espada pero Natsu lo esquiva alejándose, Erza lo sigue y ''**RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO'' **Natsu lanza su ataque pero Erza lo parte en dos ''has mejorado Natsu'', ''te venceré Erza, y luego a el'' finalmente ambos chocan en un ataque hasta que aparecieron dos personas entre la multitud ''vaya este lugar es bastante animado'' era Goku quien se encontraba con su hijo, ''te lo dije papá, Fairy Tail es un gremio fantástico'' exclamo Gohan ''ese es'' murmuro Luci, ''Goku'' finalizo Gray todos voltearon a mirar e inmediatamente lo conocieron, pues habían leído y visto en el periódico al hombre que salvo a los maestros, ese era Goku, ''Goku me alegra que ya estés aquí, ya te nos uniras?'' menciono el maestro ''si, ya tengo ganas de hacer mi primer trabajo'' sonrió Goku.

''Es el hombre que…''

''Derroto al demonio…''

''Ese es el padre de Gohan?'' interrogo una sorprendida Mirajane ''así es'' respondió Gray '' su nombre es Goku, tiene un poder mágico increíble, muy superior a todos aquí'' finalizo el dejándola bastante sorprendida.

''Gohan, Goku después de esto me toca pelear con ustedes!'' grito un emocionado Natsu.

''Ya me estaba preguntando donde estabas Gohan, ya quería pelear contigo'' menciono Erza bastante emocionada, dicho comentario hizo que temblar a todos en el gremio ya que verían a dos monstruos enfrentarse ''(risas) entonces esperare al vencedor y luchare con el'' sonrió un desafiante Gohan, ''entonces yo peleare con el que pierda'' exclamo también un emocionado Goku, ''esto se puede poner feo'' mencionaron al unísono Gray y Luci, ''(risas) está decidido, el ganador luchara con Gohan y el perdedor con Goku, pero antes de eso, necesitamos ponerte el sello del gremio donde lo quieres'' él se lo puso en el brazo, derecho color rojo''muy bien Goku, bienvenido a Fair Tail'' dijo el maestro, ''Erza terminemos con esto ya quiero pelear con Gohan!'' grito Natsu, ''yo seré la que pelee con el'' Erza se lanzo hacia Natsu hasta que un (sapo) apareció y detuvo el combate, ''Erza Scarlet quedas arrestadas por destrucción de propiedad privada, junto con el hombre que destruyo el salón de reunión de los maestros'' Erza y Goku abrieron por completo los ojos, ''eehhh, pero porque fui arrestado?'' se quejó Goku junto con Erza, ''bueno lo mejor será disculparme para que me dejen ir'' Goku y Erza se marcharon junto con el consejero.

Más tarde en el gremio, Natsu fue convertido en un pequeño lagarto y encerrado dentro de un vaso ''déjenme salir!'' gritaba el, Gohan se encontraba realmente preocupado, ''_demonios para salvarlos a todos, no es justo'' _pensaba el luego fue a hablar con el maestro ''maestro, usted sabe por qué mi padre y Erza fueron arrestados'' el maestro lo miro y suspiro ''la razón es algo estúpida, ahora solo piensa en por que el consejo arrestaría a poderosos magos frente a otros magos?'' Gohan luego de meditarlo un rato empezó a sonreír ''_ya lo entiendo con que era eso''._

Dentro del salón del consejo en la sucursal de Fiore, Erza y Goku se encontraban frente al juez del consejo ''Erza Scarlet y…Son Goku, son acusados por la destrucción a propiedad privada'' dictó el juez, ''pero es que…'' trato de defenderse Goku, ''este hombre salvo a todos los maestros, no tenía otra opción, y el salón de reunión se encontraba en el camino de su ataque no fue su culpa'' grito Erza ''gracias Erza'' rio un poco Goku, ''llévenlos a prisión'' exclamo el juez.

''Así que esto es una farsa?'' dijo Goku mientras que sin darse cuenta rompió sus esposas, una gota de sudor cayo por Erza ''si es solo para demostrar a los magos su poder y esas clases de cosas'' dijo ella hasta que explosione se empezaron a escuchar en todo el lugar ''huh, que es eso?'' interrogo Goku, Erza suspiro ''creo saber quién es'' y en solo minutos Natsu estaba con ellos, después de recibir una paliza de parte de Erza Natsu fue informado de todo.

Al día siguiente los tres volvieron al gremio, '' y por eso todo fue una farsa'' menciono Erza mientras que Natsu corría de aquí para allá , ''papá como te fue'' interrogo Gohan, ''pues bien, no me dijeron nada importante, pero…maestro no hay algo que comer me muero de hambre!'' exclamo él ya que aún no comió nada en el día.

''Esperen, que paso con la pelea de hombres de Natsu y Erza que luego se enfrentarían a Goku y a Gohan?'' grito Elfman, ''oh tiene razón'' dijo Gohan, ''esta bien comeré luego'' murmuro Goku.

''Erza resolvamos esto, ya quiero pelear con Gohan'' grito Natsu, ''acabare esto ahora'' Erza dio un solo golpe a Natsu y allí termino su pelea, todos en el gremio rieron con esto hasta que uno menciono ''la pelea de ahora no será tan graciosa'' y todos tragaron saliva.

Ellos salieron a la parte trasera del gremio, ya que enfrente estaba el mar y les sería más fácil luchar ''creo que por fin resolveremos nuestra última pelea Gohan'' dijo Erza con una pequeña sonrisa ''no me contendré para nada'' volvió a mencionar, ''así es, muéstrame todo tu poder'' exclamo Gohan, ''vamos Gohan no te confíes, ella tiene mucho poder'' grito Goku apoyándolo, a Erza le gusto un poco lo dicho por Goku, espacialmente la parte en donde ella tiene mucho poder, ''comiencen'' grito el maestro.

''**ARMADURA DE ALAS NEGRAS'' **ella se equipó con su poderosa armadura que también sirve para volar ''oh esa armadura tiene alas, es decir podrás volar?'' interrogo Gohan sonriendo, ella al instante voló hacia el cielo siendo seguida por Gohan, ellos chocaron en el aire, pero el daño se lo llevo Erza, mandándola a volar en dirección opuesta ''rayos'' se quejó ella cargando por Gohan con su espada, dando golpes con ella a gran velocidad pero Gohan lo esquivaba sin problema alguno, ''vamos Erza, sé que puedes más!'' grito el dándole un golpe al vientre, ella retrocedió de dolor frotándoselo ''había olvidado lo poderoso que eran tus golpes'' bromeo ella cargando de nuevo por él, ''así es como debe ser'' menciono Gohan volando a gran velocidad posicionándose detrás de ella, esta giro lentamente y recibió un potente golpe al rostro que la mando a estrellarse contra el suelo.

''Es increíble…''

''Erza esta…''

''Perdiendo…''

Eran los comentarios que surgían entre los integrantes del gremio, a excepción de Goku pues este sabía que Gohan podría haber acabado con el combate desde el inicio, ''Gohan eres realmente fuerte'' comento Erza desde el suelo a medida que Gohan descendía ''**ARMADURA DEL CIELO'' **Erza lanzo muchas espadas a Gohan, este aún en el aire pateo una a una las espadas clavándola en el suelo mientras que los miembros del gremio los esquivaba mientras corría, ''siguiente **ARMADURA DE LA VELOCIDAD'' **Erza se equipó con su siguiente armadura, esta vez ambos combatían a increíbles velocidades, chocando espada contra puño Erza lanzaba sus ataques pero eran bloqueados por Gohan que en solo un parpadeo le devolvía un golpe que siempre daba en el blanco, ellos se detuvieron a orillas del mar, todos quedaron sorprendidos a excepción de Goku, al ver que Erza se encontraba bastante cansada mientras que Gohan la miraba como si nada hubiera pasado ''aún no me daré por vencida'' grito Erza de nuevo al ataque, ''Erza tiene bastante espíritu de pelea no maestro?'' Interrogo Goku, ''así es, ella es una de nuestros magos de clase S, pero dejando eso de lado, Goku después de todo esto, tengo una misión para ti y Gohan deberás…'' y así ellos dos se apartaron de la batalla y conversaron.

Erza miraba a Gohan seriamente ''rayos, estoy muy cansada, realmente Gohan es un mago temible'' murmuraba ella, hasta que de nuevo cambie de armadura ''**ARMADURA DE LA ESTRELLA DEL MAÑANA'' **parecía como si ella estaba llegando a sus límites, ella disparaba ráfagas de energía a Gohan, este hacía lo mismo, ambas ráfagas chocaban causando explosiones potentes en el aire, en un descuido de Erza, Gohan la manda a volar hacia el mar y dispara una gran bola ki, Erza lo esquivo a duras penas, la bola ki se dirigió hacia el mar causando una tremenda explosión soplando grandes ráfagas de viento. ''esto es una pelea de monstruos'' comento Macao, ''es una pelea de hombres!'' grito Elfman, ''insisto, Erza es una mujer'' exclamo Mirajane, ''Erza tengo que decirlo, eres una mujer realmente poderosa'' exclamo Gohan causando una sonrisa en ella, ''tu Gohan, eres una persona extremadamente poderosa, yo que soy una maga de clase S, no tengo oportunidad alguna contra ti, desde mi punto de vista ahora tu eres el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail'' Gohan también sonrió ante esto, ''Erza, entrena más porque…'' Gohan apareció frente a Erza, dándole un golpe como ella hizo con Natsu ''…aún te falta mucho que aprender'' Erza cayó al suelo sin energía alguna, ese golpe no fue algo simple, con su ki Gohan obstruyo los canales por donde fluía la energía mágica de Erza, ''creo que he perdido'' dijo Erza mientras Gohan le tendía la mano ''el ganador es Gohan'' concluyo el maestro mientras que todos los demás tenían la boca hasta el suelo.

''Que Erza pedio?'' gritaron todos al unísono.

''No puedo creerlo, nunca vi a Erza perder en una pelea hasta ahora''

''Es increíble, eso significa que Gohan es superior a un mago de clase S?'' comentaban todos en el gremio, al momento en que Natsu paso al frente ''no te confíes Gohan, yo te venceré y así sere el más fuerte, pero ahora venceré a Goku'' Goku que se encontraba detrás de todos paso al frente ''tengamos una buena pelea Natsu'' dijo él.

''El realmente cree que puede vencer al padre de Gohan, si ni siquiera pudo con el!'' exclamo Gray, ''pobre Natsu'' murmuro Luci, ''creo que le voy a Goku'' Happy al igual que todos en el gremio aposto a Goku con Cana que se encargaba de las apuestas ''eres un gato malvado'' grito Luci.

''Aquí voy'' Natsu corrió hacia Goku quien sonreía **''PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO'' **Natsu lanzo el poderoso golpe a chocar contra Goku, quien lo detuvo con una sola mano ''buen ataque Natsu, pero no es muy efectivo'' dijo Goku lanzando a Natsu hacia atrás y apareciendo al lado de él dándole un buen golpe al abdomen, este retrocedió con mucho dolor ''ark, ya verás'' Natsu se repuso preparando su siguiente ataque ''**RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO'' **disparo la gran llamarada a Goku, quien extendió el brazo y lanzo un rayo de energía, chocando contra la llama, Natsu uso bastante poder tratando de empujar, pero al final Goku fue el que tuvo la victoria del empuje una pequeña explosión se produjo en el lado de Natsu y para no resultar muy dañado Natsu dio un salto entre los escombros, atacando por sorpresa pero Goku nunca le perdió el rastro y giro conectando un fuerte golpe al rostro de Natsu incrustándolo en la pared.

''Natsu!'' grito un preocupado Happy, ''tranquilo, mi padre jamás dañaría gravemente a alguien'' esto tranquilizo bastante al pequeño gato, Erza y el maestro miraban bastantes interesados en la pelea ''lo sientes Erza, al igual que Gohan, Goku posee una increíble cantidad de poder mágico'' el maestro no apartaba la mirada de la batalla, ''lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento que aún le queda una enorme cantidad, algo me dice que son más poderosos de lo que aparentan''.

Natsu se puso de pie sonriendo ''(risas) cielos eres muy fuerte Goku, pero estoy seguro con este ataque te derrotare!'' Natsu dio un gran salto ''**LLAMA BRILLANTE DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO'' **Natsu junto sus dos manos sobre él, formando una gran bola de fuego, todos en el gremio se asustaron antes esto pues ese ataque era bastante poderoso, posiblemente podría destruir el gremio, solo Gohan, Erza y Makarov se encontraban tranquilos ''toma!'' grito Natsu arrojándolo, ''ese idiota!'' exclamo Gray formando su escudo de hielo ''Ese ataque si es poderoso Natsu, pero necesitas controlarlo mejor'' Goku voló hacia el ataque y de una fuerte patada lo disipo, dejando bastante sorprendido a Natsu luego este recibió un fuerte golpe mandándolo aún más alto en los cielos, Goku a una velocidad increíble lo siguió y conecto el golpe final, mandando a Natsu a toda velocidad hacia el suelo.

Finalmente Erza dio un gran grito ''Señor Goku, a Natsu le irá muy mal si se estrella a esa velocidad'' Goku asintió con un rostro un poco más serio ''hace mucho que no usaba esta técnica, veamos qué tan fuerte es ahora…**KAIO KEN!'' **grito Goku lanzándose en picada a una velocidad increíble y en solo segundos agarro a Natsu entre sus brazos.

''Maestro sintió eso, al momento de usar esa magia extraña, su poder aumento de forma explosiva, podría decir que nos superó a todos nosotros'' exclamo Erza ''si lo sentí'' menciono el _''cada vez tengo más y más curiosidad por saber más sobre ellos y si realmente lo que usan es magia!'' _pensaba el maestro bastante serio pero de nuevo lo cambio a una sonrisa ''oye Natsu yo lo siento, me pase un poco tuve que contenerme más'' se disculpaba Goku un poco preocupado hasta que, Natsu a duras penas empezó a reír ''´(risas) eso estuvo genial, la próxima vez te venceré'' Goku bajo a Natsu al suelo, mientras que los demás se acercaban.

''Y de nuevo Natsu fue derrotado''

''No te cansas de eso''

''Creo que se volverá una costumbre que Natsu pierda en cada combate'' se burlaban todos ellos ''Natsu mira, mira me gane muchas joyas por apostar en tu contra, la próxima vez hare lo mismo'' grito Happy ''no se supone que tienes que apoyarlo?'' interrogo Luci.

Luego de charlar un rato todos se dirigieron al gremio rodeando a Goku y Gohan mientras estos comían, ''es increíble, Gohan derrotaste a Erza, hasta ahora nadie lo ha hecho!'', ''Goku tu poder es asombroso'', ''no sabía que él era tu padre'' todos conversaban bastantes felices hasta que el maestro comenzó a sentir sueño, ''maestro que sucede?'' interrogo Mirajane, Goku y Gohan se percataron que alguien venía y ambos dejaron de comer ellos se pusieron de pie pero el maestro los detuvo ''no se preocupen es de los nuestros'' exclamo el, de pronto todos los miembros del gremio empezaron a caer en estado de sueño a excepción de Goku, Gohan y el maestro ''ahí viene'' murmuro el maestro, en ese momento un hombre entro (ya sabe quién y cómo vestía) el camino hacia ellos y se quedó extremamente sorprendido al ver que dos personas no cayeron en al igual que todos los otros ''Mystogan, harás otra misión'', interrogo el maestro, Mystogan asintió y de nuevo se quedó mirando a esas dos personas que no había visto antes ''quienes son estos dos?'' interrogo el, ''ellos son nuevos, y por lo que puedes ver, tienen mucho poder como para aguantar tu magia'' menciono el maestro ''mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Goku'' saludo el, ''yo soy Gohan'' ambos le pasaron la mano, Mystogan solo suspiro ''si, mucho gusto'' el volteo y de nuevo se marchó, al instante todos volvieron a despertar ''no me digas, Mystogan estuvo aquí'' comentaban todos ellos.

''Maestro quien era ese sujeto?'' interrogo Gohan, ''él era uno de nuestros mago de clase S, me sorprende que ustedes tengan la capacidad de aguantar esa magia tan poderosa'' exclamo el maestro ''esa magia no funcionara en nosotros porque…'' pero Goku fue cortado los demás ''eeehhhhhh, Goku y Gohan pueden soportar la magia de Mystogan?'' interrogaban todos, ''así que ustedes también conocen su cara'' los demás bombardeaban con preguntas a ellos, ''_es increíble, hasta ahora no pude aguantar la magia de Mystogan, y ellos sin problemas pudieron y la primera vez!'' _pensaba ella para sí misma ''pues no son los únicos'' una voz vino desde el segundo piso.

''Laxus!?'' gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, ''otro de los magos más fuertes'' comento Gray quien conversaba con Luci ''por lo que veo ustedes dos parecen ser un poco más fuerte que los demás'' el tiro esa indirecta hacia Goku y Gohan ''no te vi por aquí, yo soy Goku'', ''no me interesa saber tu nombre'' grito Laxus al momento en que Natsu despertó, ''Laxus pelea conmigo!'' grito el, ''oh, pero si ni siquiera puedes vencer a Erza, fueron vencidos por estos recién llegados'' comento el de nuevo, Goku y Gohan tenían una mirada bastante seria en el rostro, parecía que Laxus no les agradaba en absoluto ''oye ahora también somos tus compañeros del gremio así que…'' pero Gohan de nuevo fue interrumpido por Laxus ''por favor, ustedes no son nada, solo un montón de débiles'' y en ese instante a la vista de todos Goku apareció al lado de Laxus mirándolo fríamente ''el débil aquí eres tú'' todos quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo, nadie pudo ver el momento en que Goku se movió, fue tan rápido que dejo a todos bastante sorprendidos ''huh? Como es que tú?'' menciono el luego empezó a reír ''(risas) no me interesa ahora serás…'' y cuando Laxus iba a lanzar un golpe Gohan aprecio tras el atajándolo del brazo ''será mejor que pares, si no quieres salir herido'' fulmino Gohan con esas palabras, ''tch'' se quejó Laxus ''no se crean por haberse subido aquí, malditos'' se quejó el de nuevo ''muy bien yo también iré!'' grito Natsu tratando de subir por la escalera pero fue aplastado por la mano gigante del maestro ''Natsu no subirás ahí, todavía no!'' grito el maestro ''eehhh, pero por que Gohan y Goku si pueden?'' se quejó el, el maestro suspiro ''ellos son un caso diferente, tienen permiso de estar allí ya que a partir de ahora los considero… Magos de clase S'' exclamo el maestro dejando bastante sorprendidos a todos, nunca había pasado esto en Fairy Tail, el maestro jamás había hecho eso.

''Maestro está seguro es esto?'' interrogo Erza.

''Así es, no creo que haya más que decir sobre eso no?'' decía el sonriendo un poco, ''lo entiendo''.

''Oye viejo, eso se pude hacer?'' interrogo Gray, desde que él se unió al gremio, esto nunca había pasado, sin hacer ningún examen, se haya nombrado a dos personas mago de clase S, aunque en el caso de ellos dos era bastante comprensible, ya que poseían dicho poder, ''no es justo, yo también Maestro'' grito Natsu, ''ya cállate mocoso'' menciono el maestro.

Goku y Gohan sonrieron antes esto último dicho ''oh, parece que ahora somos como tú, magos de clase S no?'' reía Goku, realmente no le gusto la actitud de Laxus, ''así es'' comentó Gohan, ''no me interesa'' exclamo Laxus dándose vuelta y alejándose de ellos ''y entonces quieres hacer un trabajo papá?'', ''así es pero el maestro ya lo eligió por nosotros'' ambos bajaron de nuevo ante la mirada de admiración de gran parte del gremio, ''maestro ahora iremos por un trabajo'' exclamo Goku como siempre feliz, ''está bien tomen'' el maestro les entrego una hoja, tenía una enorme S a un costado y una recompensa de 20 millones de joyas.

''20 millones, eso es muchísimo!'' grito Luci, ''esos dos'' comento Gray, ''Natsu los miraba un poco frustrado, pero una idea se le paso por la cabeza, ''muy bien, hora de mi primer trabajo'' grito un emocionado Goku, ''nos vamos maestro'' se despidió Gohan y ambos salieron por la puerta como mago de clase S, dirigiéndose a una misión extremadamente peligrosa.

Fin del capítulo 5.

A/N: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, esperen con ansias el siguiente, hasta la próxima.

PD: Realmente fue difícil hacer este capítulo, me podrían dar una idea de cómo seguir el siguiente, también una idea de que trabajo realizarán Goku y Gohan y cómo combinarlos con los eventos de la isla Galuna, las sugerencias pueden dejarlos en los comentarios…gracias.


End file.
